Akuma
An akuma is a creature responsible for transforming people into supervillains. An army of them are created and led by Hawk Moth while Ladybug and Cat Noir are tasked to capture them.Unofficial Miraculous LadyBug Facebook fanpage. Retrieved 2015-03-16. Appearance When it is turned into an akuma by Hawk Moth, it turns black with translucent purple spots. Before being turned into an akuma, it is pure white. Creation and abilities Hawk Moth creates an akuma by charging a normal butterfly with his dark energy. The purpose of an akuma is to possess an important object of a person, forming a link between the person and Hawk Moth. Once the deal is made, the akuma in the object releases black and purple smoke that transforms the person into a supervillain. They also can slit through incredibly small spaces, being able to get in an evelator's door crack while it was closed, which is impossible for normal butterflies. Defeat The akuma leaves the object it inhabits after it is destroyed. From there, Ladybug can catch it with her yo-yo in order to "de-evilize" it by removing the dark energy from it. Afterwards, with the akuma back to being a normal butterfly, she releases it. Sightings *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Theme Song Season 1 *An akuma appears in every episodes of season 1. Trivia *In Japanese, akuma (悪魔) means "demon" or "devil". *In most Asian lore, butterflies symbolize change, and are a sign of bad luck. *Akumas are similar to kwami, both being able to inhabit an object and transform a person into a superbeing. *The word "evilize" was created by Thomas Astruc.https://twitter.com/thomas_astruc/status/673993702101094401 * Gallery Corruption sequence CC Evilize.jpeg CC Evilize 2.jpeg CC Evilize 3.jpeg CC Evilize 4.jpeg CC Evilize 5.jpeg CC Evilize 6.jpeg CC Evilize 7.jpeg CC Evilize 8.jpeg CC Evilize 9.jpeg CC Evilize 10.jpeg CC Evilize 11.jpeg CC Evilize 12.jpeg CC Evilize 13.jpeg CC Evilize 14.jpeg De-corruption sequence De-evilize 14.jpeg De-evilize 15.jpeg De-evilize 16.jpeg De-evilize 17.jpeg De-evilize 18.jpeg TB Bye butterfly.jpeg TB Bye bye butterfly.jpeg Screenshots Akuma.png TB Akuma Soap Bubbles.jpeg|Akuma entering Nino's soap bubble container in "The Bubbler". TB Akuma Appears.jpeg|Akuma getting out of the Bubbler's broken bubble wand. MP Akuma Bird Call.jpeg|Akuma entering Xavier's bird call whistle in "Mr. Pigeon". MP Akuma out of bird call.jpeg|Akuma getting out of Mr. Pigeon's broken bird call whistle. SW Akuma entering parasol.jpeg|Akuma entering Aurore's parasol in "Stormy Weather". SW Akuma out of parasol.jpeg|Akuma getting out of Stormy Weather's broken parasol. TK Akumatize.png|Akuma entering Alix's rollerblades in "Timebreaker". TK Akumatized again.png|Second akuma in "Timebreaker". TK Akumas get out of skates.png|Akumas getting out of the Timebreakers' broken skates. CC S01EP05 (55).png|Akuma entering Theo's newspaper picture of Ladybug in "Copycat". CC S01EP05 (427).png|Akuma getting out of Copycat's torn photo. PH S01EP06 (176).png|Akuma entering Jalil's scarab pendant in "The Pharaoh". PH S01EP06 (674).png|Akuma getting out of the Pharaoh's broken scarab necklace. LW S01EP07 (245).png|Akuma entering Alya's cellphone in "Lady Wifi". LW S01EP07 (794).png|Akuma getting out of Lady Wifi's broken smartphone. EV S01EP08 (78).png|Akuma entering Nathanaël's pencil in "The Evillustrator". EV S01EP08 (807).png|Akuma getting out of the Evillustrator's broken stylus. RC S01EP09 (141).png|Akuma entering Agent Roger's whistle in "Rogercop". RC S01EP09 (734).png|Akuma getting out of Rogercop's broken whistle. DC S01EP10 (341).png|Akuma entering Kim's brooch for Chloé in "Dark Cupid". DC S01EP10 (997).png|Akuma getting out of Dark Cupid's broken brooch. HF S01EP11 (238).png|Akuma entering Mylène's pin from Ivan in "Horrificator". HF S01EP11 (923).png|Akuma getting out of Horrificator's broken pin. ru:Акумы es:Akuma Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains